


Half of Your Attention

by team_turtleneck



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Banter While in Bed, Clothes pulled out of the way, F/F, Oral Sex, Sex as Emotional Catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_turtleneck/pseuds/team_turtleneck
Summary: It's complicated and messy and exactly what she needs.
Relationships: Sarah Connor/Grace Harper
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24
Collections: The First Annual Femslash Kink Exchange 2020





	Half of Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



It begins on the train. 

The air is dry and warm, though the sun has just set, and the train's steady crawl along the track brings the beginnings of a cool breeze. The breeze blows through Sarah's hair. It will grow colder as the night stretches on and Sarah welcomes the change. She has always been fond of the extremes of the desert — blistering heat by day, shiver-inducing cold at night.

Sarah is seated and leaning back on her hands. In the dim light, she watches Grace balance perfectly on the edge of the boxcar. Sarah knows she is on full alert, her stance reading _soldier_ in every way. Grace begins to rock onto her tiptoes and back down toward her heels. The action is precise and effortless for Grace, but Sarah's breath still catches in her throat at the sight. 

Grace runs a quick hand through her hair before rubbing the back of her neck. Sarah reads the gesture as one of anxiety, and really, having the fate of the world in your hands, being the only thing keeping the world's savior away from certain annihilation, can really be a downer.

Grace turns to look at Sarah and Dani — Dani first, long asleep and safe for the time being, and then Sarah. Sarah stares back in the nonchalant way she uses with everyone she doesn't trust.

A look flashes across Grace's features that Sarah can't quite nail down. Grace turns away quickly. She makes her way to the ladder on the boxcar, and Sarah watches as she descends, more of her disappearing as she navigates each foothold.

Sarah stays put and surveys the other passengers on their shared rooftop. Most were sleeping with their heads pillowed on their packs. A few teenagers at the far end played on their phones, the light from the screens giving their faces a blue glow.

Sarah is bored. She can't partake in any of her regular activities — she already searched her pack for alcohol and turned up nothing — and they still have so much track to cover. She climbs to her feet and makes her way to the ladder, tiptoeing past sleeping passengers. Moving down the ladder slowly, she finally spots Grace.

Sarah finds her footing on the platform beyond the ladder. The space is shaped like a triangle cut out of the boxcar: one solid floor, a slanted wall extending over their heads, and the ladder framing them in. Sarah wishes she had a cigarette.

Grace gives Sarah a look that is part confusion and bravado. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Thought I might find you down here brooding," Sarah says, and there is amusement in her tone. Sarah is pleased when she sees Grace clench her jaw.

"You can't say that shit to her," Grace says like they never stopped arguing. "You don't _know_ her."

Sarah ignores her. "If you're not careful, you're going to get her killed," Sarah says.

Cold rage flashes across Grace's features. "I'm the only thing standing between her and a killing machine!" Grace's voice begins to rise before she catches herself and takes a breath.

"You were _five seconds_ from death when I found you," Sarah says, her own temper flaring. When she sees the veins in Grace's neck rise to the surface, Sarah changes her approach. Maybe she pushed too hard. "I know you don't want to share the burden, don't want to trust me, but you have to."

Grace watches her, suspicious. She begins to pace on the small platform, not more than ten steps in each direction. She avoids Sarah's eye.

Sarah continues. "You're nearly jumping out of your skin." She pauses, choosing her words and her delivery carefully. "Might be a good idea to burn off some steam."

Grace looks puzzled as Sarah crowds her space, pulling her forward by the waistband of her pants until Sarah's back hits the ladder. Grace snatches Sarah's hand away by the wrist, keeping it captive in her fist. Sarah winces. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Grace asks, less angry than before but still plenty annoyed.

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Really?"

Grace furrows her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah notes that, while Grace's reflexes move at top speed, her brain might be slow to catch up and process the intricacies of a conversation — body language, specifically. 

Sarah doesn't want to kiss her to clue her in, that's not her style. She opts to press the full length of her body against Grace. It takes a few seconds, but Sarah is very satisfied as she watches Grace's expression move through half a dozen emotions, rapid fire. 

"Aren't you full of questions?" Sarcasm laces Sarah's voice. "You need to focus." Sarah is serious now as she wrests free of Grace's grip. "I don't want the world to fucking end because you're swooning over your future girlfriend and it's distracting you from your mission."

Grace scoffs. "It's not like that,” she says and backs away, just enough to put some distance between them on the cramped platform. "How is…" she falters, eyes darting to Sarah's hands, "your offer… supposed to help me?"

Sarah shrugs. "I'm bored and you're tense enough to snap." Sarah raises an eyebrow. "So..." she trails off expectantly.

Grace moves forward again and puts one hand on either side of Sarah's head, wrapping her fingers around the cold metal of the ladder. Sarah slides Grace's belt through the buckle. Her eyes are locked on Grace's. Sarah tugs at the fly of Grace's jeans and the zipper shouldn't be this loud with the train going full speed. 

"This is insane," Grace says, but she doesn't pull away. 

Sarah does not hesitate. She slips under the waistband of Grace's underwear and slides over her, confident and no-nonsense. Grace stifles a gasp before it can make its way past her lips. 

Sarah circles Grace's clit with the pads of her fingertips. Grace melts under her touch, tension releasing from her shoulders. Sarah works Grace with her thumb and teases her entrance. 

"Yes," Grace says, drawing out the word, voice low. 

Sarah feels a twist of pleasure. She thrusts inside Grace all at once and Grace falls forward, forehead pressed against a ladder rung above Sarah's head. 

"Careful," Sarah warns.

It's not the first time Grace has forgotten how heavy the augmentation makes her. She eases off of Sarah a bit and Sarah rewards her with quick, solid strokes, her thumb pressed expertly against Grace, and Grace pants for her. Sarah changes her angle. Grace keens and squeezes her hands against the metal, which whines as it strains under her fingers. 

"So needy," Sarah says.

Grace smiles down at Sarah, a bit feral, and in all of 10 seconds, she removes Sarah's hand, spins her around, and pins her against the ladder. 

"What the fuck?" Sarah says, her tone aggravated more than startled.

Grace slides her own hand into her pants and wraps an arm around Sarah's waist. She doesn't explain further. Grace picks up where Sarah left off, but this time she's bent her knees, breathing hard next to Sarah's ear. Sarah's stomach clenches under her touch.

Grace is thrusting her hips against Sarah none too gently. "Watch it," Sarah warns. Grace corrects herself, pressing fully but gently against Sarah's back, and Sarah can feel Grace's hand thrusting furiously until she exhales sharply through her clenched teeth. Her hips stutter against Sarah as she comes. Sarah bites back a moan, resists the urge to touch herself and follow Grace into a sweet release.

Grace zips her pants up and buckles her belt again. Sarah turns and leans against the ladder again, the picture of cool. Her legs are slightly wobbly, so she uses the moment to mask this from Grace.

"Still want to beat the shit out of me?" Sarah asks. 

The exaggerated roll of Grace's eyes is the only answer she gets. Sarah smirks at her and turns on her heel. She hears Grace curse softly as she climbs and the victory of it all will keep her satisfied for the remainder of their trip.

\---

They're in a rundown motel in a small desert town. Grace has a Tin Man's heart in her chest, a borrowed power source from the T800, and she's almost fully healed. Dani had refused to leave her dead, and with a little luck, a portable defibrillator, and a hell of a lot of determination, Grace lived.

Grace is awake after sleeping for a full day. Sarah once again had had the honor of sticking Grace with a needle large enough to make Dani turn away. Grace has finally stopped shaking. She's on her second bottle of water. 

Dani is visibly exhausted. She had stayed up all night watching over Grace while Sarah slept peacefully on the next bed. Dani uses the remote control to flip through the channels on the television while finishing off a bag of chips Sarah had offered her earlier. 

Dani yawns before she turns off the TV, tossing the remote onto the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Hopefully it's cleaner than the last one."

Dani closes the door to the bathroom and Sarah hears the stream of water from the shower. Sarah turns her gaze toward Grace.

"You think orgasms help you heal?" she asks in a casual tone. 

Grace's head whips around in her direction and their eyes meet. She gives Grace a sideways smirk. Sarah has issued her challenge and it's Grace's decision to continue what she started on the train or not…

Grace moves like lightning and Sarah is up off her feet in a second, and there may be whiplash consequences for that later, but Grace has a hold of her behind the knees, crashes her against the wall. Sarah loses her breath for a moment.

Grace stares at her as she has Sarah pinned pelvis to pelvis. Grace grinds against her briefly, testing her reaction. Sarah exhales a shuddering breath. "I guess we'll find out," Grace says. "But you first."

Grace is radiating heat like she's part nuclear and it's intoxicating, but Sarah isn't sure she wants to be the one to go first, not sure she's in the right headspace to crack herself open to let Grace peer inside. She's the type to wait until her partner is hazy post-orgasm before she lets herself go. And the way Grace looks at Sarah feels like hitting the gas pedal on a sports car and she knows she wouldn't last long.

Sarah grabs a handful of Grace's hair and pulls back, biting roughly along Grace's jugular. That earns her a near-growl from Grace. Sarah feels heat surge inside her. Maybe she _is_ ready. Grace pries Sarah's fingers away from her hair and presses her arm — her good one, thank god — against the wall, holding it there. "Behave or I won't fuck you," Grace says, eyes dark, but her breathing has picked up. Sarah can tell she's having an effect on her.

Grace shifts her stance and props Sarah up with a thigh between her legs. She reaches for Sarah's belt and unclasps it, working on the button next. Sarah's feet dangle toward the floor. Her low back is arched far away from the wall and it's not entirely comfortable, but Grace is looking at her like she's a meal and nothing else matters in that moment. 

Grace struggles with the zipper. "A little help?" she asks.

"First time?" Sarah teases before she draws her zipper down. 

"I doubt you'll have complaints," Grace says. "Push them down." Grace looks toward Sarah's waistband. 

Sarah has had enough of this woman telling her what to do. She wants the upper hand. She pushes her hands up Grace's shirt to catch Grace's nipples between her fingers, her thumbs brushing over the tips. Grace falters. Sarah takes one of Grace's earlobes between her lips and sucks, fingers tightening around Grace's nipples. Grace drops one of Sarah's legs back to the ground and draws back. The look on her face is both shock and need. Sarah uses the moment to her advantage and drags Grace to the bed and pushes her down, quickly straddling her hips. 

This one thinks she runs the show, thinks she'll direct this little scene, but Sarah is fast with the button and zipper of Grace's pants, hand slipping under the waistband of her underwear and Grace nearly throws her off with how sharply she arches, mouth falling open in a silent cry. Sarah uses her other hand to hold Grace down in the center of her chest as Grace bucks against her. The pads of her fingers rub against Grace relentlessly. Grace's fingers dig into Sarah's thighs and that's definitely going to leave a bruise, but Sarah barely registers a wince. 

Sarah's fingers tease lower. Grace is wet and burning hot and so, so needy.

Grace's mouth moves like she wants to say something, but she can't get the words out, and her hand falls onto Sarah's, pushing Sarah inside her. 

"That a girl," Sarah says. She pulls almost all of the way out, Grace's hips pushing toward her, and she sinks inside her again. They still don't kiss.

Grace makes breathy gasps, her eyes closed tight. Sarah wants to see her. 

"Look at me," Sarah demands and she knows Grace follows orders, so she's not surprised when Grace looks at her with those big doe eyes. Sarah feels her heart skip a beat. Grace is writhing under her, pushing herself onto Sarah's fingers over and over, and Sarah barely has to do any work. The pace she's set is fast enough to make the bedsprings squeak. 

As Grace winds higher, Sarah wonders if this will cause Grace to need her meds again. The thought dissolves quickly when she feels Grace drive her hips down toward Sarah's fingers, taking them in _deep_ , and Sarah will be lucky is she doesn't need a wrist brace when they're done. Grace claws blindly for a pillow beside her. She holds the pillow tightly over her own face, clenching around Sarah's fingers. She screams her release.

By the time Grace is done, Sarah's arm hurts like hell. When she hears the shower turn off, she curses to herself.

Sarah nudges Grace with her knee, but Grace has the beginnings of a sleepy smile on her face and does not move. Sarah rolls her eyes. She zips up Grace's pants. After a few tries, she gets Grace onto her side and rights the bed sheets beneath her.

"A little help next time?" Sarah says because this thing with Grace is her new favorite distraction. It's complicated and messy and exactly what she needs.

\---

"We're low on groceries," Sarah says as she shuts the refrigerator door after pulling out a beer. They've rented an apartment for a week while they plot another border crossing. 

"I'll go," Dani says. She crosses the room to find her keys.

"Is that a good idea?" Sarah asks. "Should you go with her?" Sarah looks to Grace.

Before Grace can answer, Dani cuts in. "I'm an adult, Sarah. I just want to do something normal. Grace doesn't have to be a bodyguard anymore." Dani turns to Grace. "You would know if another one of those things was here, wouldn't you?"

Grace considers Dani's words from her spot on the couch. She alternates sleeping there and in one of the bedrooms, switching with Dani every other night. It's disgustingly noble, Sarah thinks. She won't be offering to sleep on the couch. "It's possible. If Carl could detect a chronal displacement, I should be able to."

"And you haven't felt anything, have you?" Dani says like she already knows the answer. 

Already sensing her loss of this debate, Sarah heads into one of the two bedrooms and opens a drawer of the nightstand. She reenters the kitchen and hands Dani one of her guns. "Take this."

Dani nods and puts the gun into the waistband of her pants before shrugging on a jacket. "I'll be back before you know it," she says and flashes a bright smile. 

Sarah removes the cap from her beer and takes a sip.

Dani exits, locking the door behind her, and Sarah can hear her footsteps disappearing toward the stairwell. 

Sarah crosses the room and slouches down onto the couch near Grace. She doesn't look at Grace, but senses her eyes on her. She takes a long drink from the bottle before passing it to Grace. Grace downs the rest of the bottle and sets it on the coffee table. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey," Sarah protests. 

"I'll get you another one later," Grace says. 

Sarah turns to see a feral look on Grace's features. She suddenly feels very much like prey and before she can process much further, Grace is on her, pressing her back into the couch with one hand. Grace slots her hips between Sarah's thighs and nips her teeth along her jaw, placing open-mouthed kisses against her throat. Sarah reaches forward and takes two handfuls of Grace's tank top. Grace continues kisses along her neck and her hands make quick work of the fastening of Sarah's pants. 

Sarah groans under Grace's attention. She feels a nagging sense of danger that Dani could return, having forgotten her wallet or some other nonsense, and would find Grace fucking Sarah into next week. She can't have that kind of drama in her life. She pulls Grace's head up. 

"Bedroom," she gasps. "I don't want Dani getting an eyeful."

Grace smirks at her. "Chicken shit." 

Sarah opens her mouth to fire back an insult, but Grace is up on her feet, pulling Sarah up with her, and Sarah makes a surprised noise she will deny later. She quickly crosses her ankles behind Grace's back and allows Grace to carry her, but not without complaint.

"You can't have regular sex like a normal person, can you?"

Grace squeezes Sarah's ass in both hands. "Not when I have plans for you," she says and her tone makes Sarah shudder. 

Sarah finds herself in the hallway outside her bedroom pressed against the wall. "You're a bit short," Sarah says, glancing toward the doorway. 

"Call it a compromise," Grace says as she lowers herself to her knees, boots loud on the hardwood. Sarah slides down the wall with her. Grace places Sarah's legs over her shoulders to free up her hands. Sarah hangs there, mid-air, her back flat to the wall. Sarah would prefer a comfortable mattress, but she can't be bothered to care as Grace uses her hands to spread Sarah's open fly further apart. She cups her hand against Sarah's mound.

"You'll be the death of me," Sarah says with a shuddering breath. 

Grace grins up at her, sly and triumphant, before she pulls the band of Sarah's underwear down just enough give her access. Grace's mouth is on her instantly, licking a line from her opening up to her clit and down again. Sarah's mouth falls open and her hand shoots down to find a handhold, and she ends up cradling the back of Grace's head. Grace hums against her approvingly. Grace's tongue is inside her now and Sarah moans loud enough that she's sure they heard her on the next floor. 

Grace is quick and demanding. No person should be able to move their tongue that fast, and Sarah wants to thank the universe for Grace's enhancements. Sarah takes Grace's head in both hands and she can't stop quivering long enough to guide Grace, though she wants to. She doesn't want this little shit to keep the upper hand, making her come quickly, frequently, loudly, sneaking into her bed while Dani sleeps in the next room, insisting that Dani could sleep through a bomb, fucking her like she's vying for a trophy.

It's as if Grace can sense the resistance in her and stops, withdrawing her tongue and lapping alternately at either side of Sarah's clit, deliberately avoiding direct contact.

Sarah groans and feels herself throbbing for Grace's touch. She is sure she'll perish if Grace doesn't finish her.

"You want me to stop so you can have your way?" Grace asks. Her voice is mocking and Sarah feels heat rise in her chest. Grace teases her entrance with feather-light licks. Sarah tightens her hands into fists, gripping Grace's hair, trying to direct her upward, to get her tongue exactly where she needs it to reach her peak. 

Grace's head doesn't budge. She speaks between flicks of her tongue. "You want me to keep you here… against the wall… teasing you until I hear Dani's key in the door?" She tilts her chin up and grazes Sarah's clit with her teeth. Sarah squirms. She fights the urge to beg. She's so _very_ close. "I'd keep you on the edge until she opened the door… and then I'd make you come here, in the hallway, for her to see." 

Sarah pants openly, swallowing hard when her mouth goes dry. She wants to press Grace's face against her and thrust her hips until she screams her release. But that won't do. 

She pulls Grace's hair in her hands, forcing Grace's head back so she can see her eyes. Sarah grits her teeth when Grace's smug face comes into view. Sarah rolls her eyes and finds her words.

"Cut the shit and make me come," Sarah says gruffly. 

Grace laughs lightly. "Yes, ma'am," she answers and her lips wrap around Sarah's clit, flicking the tip with her tongue, picking up speed by the second. Sarah nearly climbs the wall. 

She feels the soles of her feet start to burn, crackling energy humming beneath her skin and everything drawing toward her cunt. She holds Grace's head firmly against her and comes hard, pulsing against Grace's mouth. Sarah's orgasm rolls through her, Grace never letting up, and Sarah groans but it might sound like a desperate whine to a casual observer.

"Don't-- don't stop, please," Sarah begs as she feels another orgasm building. 

Grace somehow slips her hand between them. Her fingers are inside Sarah now, curling, and thrusting. She sucks hard at Sarah's clit, and Sarah can't hold onto Grace anymore, giving up and letting Grace hold her completely. She's had her eyes squeezed shut since she came, and she pries them open to watch Grace work. Grace's blue eyes glitter mischievously as she stares up at Sarah, unblinking. It's all Sarah needs to push her over the edge. 

"Yes, yes— _fuck!_ " she yells and her back arches away from the wall as she comes again. 

Grace sucks at her, lighter now, more swipes of her tongue. Sarah shivers through aftershocks. Grace lets her down when her breathing returns to normal. 

Sarah pins Grace with her hardest stare. "Get your ass in there," Sarah says, pointing toward her bedroom.

Grace bites her lip and moves toward the bedroom with Sarah trailing behind. Sarah doesn't want Grace to see her walking on shaky legs; it would only embolden her.

Grace flops down onto the bed. Sarah kicks the door closed.

\---

"Why haven't you kissed me?" Sarah asks as she unties her boots at the end of the bed. 

They're in a makeshift guest room, which is essentially a shed in the backyard of Dani's uncle's house. Dani is inside with her uncle, arguing with him about Grace and Sarah and mortal peril, no doubt. 

Grace had tried to keep the peace. "We'll stay out back," Grace had said, and Dani protested. Grace had fixed her with one of her gentle stares, a hand on one shoulder and a thoughtful assurance.

Grace shifts up further on the bed to lean against the unattached headboard leaning against the wall. She looks at Sarah with her brows drawn together and shrugs. "I don't kiss a lot. In the future, sex is quick and dirty. Romance is near impossible. We all sleep on cots in the same space. There is no privacy."

Sarah pulls off her last boot and looks up. "No one has ever… taken their time with you?"

Graces shakes her head. "No. It's mostly handjobs in the showers, when there's enough water to get clean. You see who hangs back after drills. It doesn't take long."

Sarah sighs. 

"What?" Grace asks.

Sarah takes her time to choose her words carefully. "Do you want to know what it's like when there's time? When you aren't dodging bullets?"

Sarah crawls onto the bed, slowly, like Grace might dart away into the night. When she reaches Grace, she cups her cheek with one hand and turns Grace's gaze toward her. "Will you let me show you?"

Grace crosses her arms over her chest. "I know how to have sex," Grace says, a little wounded.

Sarah clenches her jaw and refrains from making a sharp retort. Her patience is limited. She closes the gap between them and kisses Grace. Grace freezes under her, and Sarah stops. "No?" she asks, but a blush crawls up Grace's face from her beneath her jaw and into her cheeks. Grace worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Yes?" Sarah asks. She tries not to examine the reasons she wants this. It's not pity. It's not duty. She just knows in her bones that this beautiful woman before her deserves unhurried attention.

Grace lunges at Sarah. Her kiss is forceful, a bit sloppy. Sarah notes that, while Grace lacks experience, she is putting her all into this kiss.

Sarah takes the hem of Grace's t-shirt in her hands drawing upward, breaking the kiss to pull the shirt off of Grace. Sarah moves in this time and takes control of the kiss. She cradles Grace's face in her hands and sucks at her bottom lip before dipping her tongue inside. Grace shudders. A gasp catches in her throat, desperate. Sarah pulls at Grace's hips to get her flat onto the bed, but all that metal ensures that Grace is not moved easily.

Sarah pulls back, but Grace tries to follow her mouth, and Sarah dodges her. 

"Lay down," Sarah says, a gentle command in her smoothest tone. 

Grace gives Sarah a hungry, smoldering look, nearly vibrating with need, and Sarah has barely touched her. Grace is quick to lie flat on her back and Sarah knows it will be tough to keep things slow. She wants Grace to know sex outside a war zone. 

Sarah places open-mouthed kisses to Grace's neck while working the button and zipper of Grace's pants. Grace pulls at Sarah, trying to get more of her, and manages to wrest Sarah's shirt from her. Sarah licks a line up Grace's neck, taking one earlobe into her mouth. Grace groans long and loud. 

"Tell me if you don't like something I do," Sarah whispers in her ear. She sucks harder at Grace's earlobe, traces the shell of her ear with her tongue, dips inside briefly. Grace moans for her. 

"Why does that feel good?" Grace asks, breathless. "That shouldn't feel that good."

Sarah laughs softly, low in her throat. "Just enjoy it."

Sarah removes her own pants, and tugs Grace's jeans off. Grace is wearing black boxer briefs. 

Sarah sucks in a breath between clenched teeth. "You know what these do to me," she says and squeezes Grace's thighs with her hands. She feels herself clench around nothing and steadies her breath. 

"That's why I wear them," Grace says with a smirk.

Sarah leaves Grace's underwear where they are and shifts onto her knees. She straddles Grace's hips and leans down to kiss her again and uses every trick she has. When she sucks Grace's tongue, Grace grinds their hips together. Sarah falters as a wave of heat moves through her, sparking, flashing along her nerve endings. 

Grace holds Sarah by the hips and continues to grind up against her, a continuous motion, but not frantic, not like their usual fare. Sarah trails her fingertips down Grace's collarbone and over her breasts. When she reaches Grace's ribcage, Grace laughs and stills Sarah's hands.

"Ticklish?" Sarah asks, a bit surprised.

Grace nods and takes Sarah's hands in her own, directing them back over her breasts. Sarah squeezes Grace's nipples between her fingers and leans down to lave her tongue over them. Grace gasps and claws at the bed sheet beneath them. 

Eventually, Sarah makes her way down Grace's body. Her fingers pull lightly at the fly of Grace's boxer briefs, teasing. Grace's mouth is slack. Sarah can feel the heat coming off of her. At this point, Grace could be their heat source to warm the whole fucking room. She slips her fingers inside the fly and grazes Grace's clit lightly. Grace shivers and moans.

"Please," she asks. 

Sarah holds Grace's gaze while she moves the fly apart with both hands and licks at her slowly. Grace makes a choked noise in the back of her throat. Her thighs tremble. Sarah pulls her mouth away. She doesn't want to, but she's determined. It's been so long since she wanted to give someone more.

"Patience," Sarah says when Grace's hand threads into Sarah's hair, trying to keep her in place. She pries Grace's fingers off and nips the inside of Grace's thighs, alternating, pushing her fingers just under the leg band of the boxer briefs. Sarah watches goose bumps form on Grace's skin. 

Sarah keeps at this until Grace makes noises akin to pained whines, and Sarah's been there. She's needed to come so badly before that it bordered on painful. Sarah relents and draws Grace's underwear down, Grace helping to shove them off, kicking them free. 

Lying flat on her stomach, Sarah wraps her arms around Grace's thighs, pulling them up just enough to get a good angle. She licks Grace slow but firm. Grace pants for her, exhalations turning to groans as Sarah pushes her tongue inside. Here Sarah picks up speed, meeting the thrust of Grace's hips, but Sarah has other ideas. She moves her tongue up again to lap at Grace's clit and her hands slide up until she's cupping Grace's breasts. She rolls Grace's nipples between her fingers as she flicks Grace's clit with the tip of her tongue. Grace's back begins to arch, quivering and moaning, and she puts her hands over Sarah's, holding her there as she comes and comes. Wave after wave. Sarah stays with her, sucking at her, laving her tongue over her.

Grace goes boneless. Sarah turns her head to the side and rests her cheek on Grace's strong thigh. Grace runs her fingers through Sarah's hair and Sarah allows it. She feels a brightness in her chest, a soothing glow that makes her smile to herself. She feels calm for the first time in a long time.

"Don't go anywhere," Sarah says as she pats Grace's thigh. Grace laughs lightly in return. 

Sarah moves off the bed and in the direction of her pack. She unzips one compartment and then another, digging through the contents. She pulls out her combat knife and crawls back onto the bed. 

Sarah holds the knife up for Grace to see. Grace lifts her head from her pillow. The knife is in a leather sheath and is held in place by two straps on either side of the cross guard at the top of the handle. The handle is wrapped tightly with leather.

Grace furrows her brow. "And that's for…?" Grace trails off as her eyes widen slightly.

Sarah turns the knife in her hand and closes her fingers around the leather sheath. "I'm going to fuck you with this K bar," Sarah says. She lifts one eyebrow, waiting. 

"Jesus," Grace says, an exasperated sigh. She flops her head back down onto the pillow and scrubs one hand over her face before she leans up onto her elbows.

"Seriously?" she asks. 

Sarah smiles as she flips the knife in her hand end over end. 

Grace's tongue darts out to wet her lips. She nods once. 

Sarah moves Grace's thighs apart and Grace bends her legs until her feet are flat on the mattress. Sarah teases Grace's clit with her thumb. Grace hums her approval. 

Sarah has the leather sheath in her hand. She places the hilt of the knife at Grace's opening. She holds Grace's expectant gaze as she eases the hilt inside her, purposeful and smooth. 

Grace moans as she moves her gaze to Sarah's hand and the last of the hilt disappearing inside her. 

Sarah pauses. "Good?"

Grace pants out a "yes" and Sarah draws the hilt out, pushing back inside. 

"So fucking good," Grace says.

Sarah fucks her steadily, Grace watching her movements, enraptured.

Grace pulls at Sarah's shoulders, guiding her up, pleading without words until Sarah is at her side. Grace kisses her, less teeth this time. Grace nips at her bottom lip. 

Sarah thrusts faster, encouraged by Grace's breathy moans against her lips. She moves the knife handle in a swirling motion and Grace groans in response.

"Here," Sarah says, closing the fingers of her free hand around Grace's wrist. She moves Grace's hand slowly, stopping when Grace's fingers rest just above the hilt of Sarah's knife.

Grace rubs her fingers over her clit without hesitation. She gasps loudly, a shuddering breath expelled from her lungs. Sarah could not be more pleased to see Grace letting go. Grace rolls her hips as Sarah thrusts inside her as fast as she dares to, Grace's fingers a blur over her clit, and Sarah kisses Grace until Grace's back bows hard, her mouth falling open as she moans in short bursts, hips bucking up off the bed. Sarah struggles to keep the hilt inside her. Grace grunts with the rhythm of her hips, taking, demanding. Sarah can tell this release is different, deeper, drawn up from the ground itself.

Tears leak from Grace's closed eyelids. The stream trickles at first, then turns into a steady line. Her eyes are squeezed shut like she doesn't want Sarah to see.

Finally, Grace collapses back to the bed with a broken sob.

Sarah withdraws the knife hilt and tosses it to the floor. 

"It's okay," Sarah says as she wipes away the moisture gathered at Grace's hairline. 

Grace curls into her and cries like she's been holding back for years. Sarah doesn't know how long it goes on. Grace has a well of grief, full to the brim.

She holds Grace in her arms until Grace kisses her gently and rolls on top of her, one thigh pressing insistent between her legs. 

"Thank you," Grace says.

Grace fucks Sarah slowly, returning the gentle attention offered to her, until Sarah feels properly worshipped, until her thighs shake. She could get used to the feeling.

Later, they slip beneath the sheets. Grace doesn't bother with a shirt. Sarah shimmies up the bed until the top of her head almost touches the headboard, and she pulls Grace toward her, tucking Grace beneath her chin. Grace threads her fingers between Sarah's and clasps their hands together. 

Sarah is left to ponder what's next as Grace's measured breaths signal that she's already asleep.


End file.
